U.S. Public Health System
Mirna: Edited by Brit Powell (info added underlined) Edited by Tricia (Bolded) The United States public health system is the monitoring and evaluation of a population’s health status and needs. From a more broad perspective it may be viewed as the creation of policies, laws, regulations and standards are created in an effort to better the health status and well-being of particular populations. The federal government plays a critical role in the delegation of theses processes. More specifically they use their powers of regulating interstate commerce along with taxing/spending for the general welfare to control what laws, policies, or regulations are passed through to the public. The federal government also monitors the populations health needs and status, assists with financing some health services, supports international endeavors for the health of the whole population and protects against health threats (Institute of Medicine (US) Committee, 1988). The Public Health Service is lead by the Assistant Secretary for Health, which is assigned by the President of the United States. From a more specific perspective the U.S. Public Health Services are a group of institutes and administrations that aid in health and wellness of the general population. Many ordinary individuals would be more familiar with these organizations when speaking of public health. For example public health services includes the (1) Centers for Disease Control (CDC), (2) National Institutes of Health, (3) Food and Drug Administration (FDA), (4) Health Resources and Services Administration, (5) Alcohol, Drug Abuse, and Mental Health Administration, and (6) the Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry. All of these offices are mainly aiming at researching, planning, and evaluating health and the promotion of health. The CDC monitors the health of the population, controls disease outbreaks and responds to and works to reduce public health threats (CDC At A Glance, 2018). The National Institutes of Health is the nation's main government research agency that performs research and supports research efforts throughout the nation (Institute of Medicine (US) Committee, 1988). The Food and Drug Administration assesses the safety of food, drugs and medical products and devices and provides recommendation for their safe use (Institute of Medicine (US) Committee, 1988). The Health Resources and Services Administration (HRSA) aims to improve heath care access to populations that are vulnerable due to medical or economic circumstances and those that are geographically isolated (About HSRA, 2018). For example HRSA programs assist pregnant women, mothers, children and those with HIV/AIDS (About HSRA, 2018). The Alcohol, Drug Abuse, and Mental Health Administration develops programs and sets standards to reduce the impact of these conditions on the population (Institute of Medicine (US) Committee, 1988). Lastly, the Agency for Toxic Substances and Disease Registry aims to protect the population from adverse health effects related to natural and manmade toxic substances (ATSDR, 2018). Additional agencies included the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) and the Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services (CMS). DHHS goal is to improve access to affordable, quality health care (US Department of Health and Human Services, 2018). CMS provides insurance to low-income, elderly, and children. CMS also provides guidance for health regulation at the federal, state, and local level (Centers for Medicare and Medicaid, 2018). Sara:Edited by Shannon Staeb (Underlined) Public health services assure the quality and accessibility of health care to all. The mission of public health services includes the promotion of physical and mental health and the prevention of disease, injury, and disability. The public health system consists of human services, charity organizations, public health agencies at state and local levels, and more (CDC, 2018). When private sector delivery of health care falters, it is the responsibility of the public health services to provide basic health services to underserved and other special populations. The federal government plays a critical role in public health by providing leadership and setting health goals, policies, and standards. The federal government also provides financial resources and supports the development of tools needed to improve the effectiveness of the public health structure. State roles include screening and treatment for diseases and conditions, and epidemiology and surveillance. Because primary responsibility for protection of the public health rests in with the states, their laws and regulations concerning public health matters are critical in determining the appropriateness and effectiveness of the governmental public health infrastructure. (IOM, 2002) Local health departments, led by either state or local authorities, provide services such as immunizations, disease surveillance and screening, education, and treatment (CDC, 2018). In the United States governments at all levels, have a specific responsibility to strive to create the conditions in which people can be as healthy as possible. For governments to play their role within the public health system, policy makers must provide the political and financial support needed for strong and effective governmental public health agencies. (IOM, 2002) Federal, state, and local governments provide publicly funded health insurance to certain populations through Medicare and Medicaid. Along with these programs, these agencies also fund numerous programs that directly provide healthcare services to vulnerable populations. Examples include Federally Qualified Health Centers, HIV/AIDS services, and family planning services (CDC, 2018). For individuals with public coverage, it may be difficult to find a provider willing to accept their insurance due to low reimbursement rates.